Kirst, relato de una asesina
by Bollito
Summary: Mi nombre es Kirst, pero poca gente me conoce por ese nombre. Simplemente prefieren llamarme asesina. Kirst: asesina profesional, ladrona impecable y combatiente de élite. Acepto cualquier misión si la recompensa vale la pena.
1. Cómo llegué a éste mundo

_Mi historia:_

_Nací en una pequeña villa cuyo nombre no recuerdo. La villa se encontraba en los bosques del monte Hyjal, ahora destruidos. Mi aldea fue arrasada por una colosal fuerza nerubian que surgió del suelo debajo de nuestros pies. Siendo tan sólo una niña me quedé sola y deambulando por los bosques._

_Al cabo de dos días me topé con un campamento. Al sentir el olor de sus manzanas, sus arándanos y sus tomates no pude resistir la tentación de acercarme. El calor del fuego era maravilloso. Me encontraba comiendo con devoción cuando aparecieron dos seres enormes, cubiertos de metal y empuñando unas gigantescas espadas. Me levantaron en volandas y me zarandearon, a la vez que me hablaban en un idioma desconocido para mí. De repente sonó una voz implacable y los dos hombres callaron y me bajaron al suelo, pero no me soltaron los brazos. Entonces apareció un hombre alto, de tez bronceada y cara afilada. Iba afeitado, a diferencia de los demás, y poseía una mirada penetrante y calculadora. Pero al verme su mirada se dulcificó y su voz pasó a ser suave y agradable. Ordenó algo a los dos soldados y éstos me soltaron. El hombre me cogió de la mano, de una forma suave pero que dejaba claro que no tenía intención de soltarme. Me llevó hasta una tienda, donde me señaló una silla y me dió varias manzanas, un par de zanahorias, un trozo de carne asada y una jarra de agua. El olor de la carne me daba náuseas, por lo que la aparté lejos de mí. Me comí las zanahorias y dí unos cuantos tragos de agua. El hombre no paraba de observarme, en especial mis orejas, largas y puntiagudas, y las marcas de nacimiento que tengo en la cara._

_Cuando llené el estómago empecé a notar el peso del sueño en mis párpados, solté un gran bostezo. Al verme bostezar el hombre salió de sus pensamientos, se levantó y me señaló su cama, al ver que yo no comprendía, me llevó de la mano hasta la cama. Me senté en ella, y el hombre salió de la tienda a dar unas órdenes a un par de soldados, unos instantes después volvió a entrar con una almohada y unas mantas. Las colocó en el suelo y se tumbó en ellas. Un hombre se apostó en la entrada de la tienda, supongo que para evitar que yo no me escapase. Me tumbé en la cama y caí presa del sueño._

_Al cabo de unas horas un estallido me despertó, me levanté sobresaltada y vi que el hombre no estaba tumbado en las mantas. Fuera de la tienda se oían gritos, rugidos, estallidos y golpes. Asomé la cabeza fuera de la tienda y vi que se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla, el campamento estaba siendo asediado por un clan fúrbolg. Presa del miedo me escondí debajo de la mesa que había en la tienda y rompí a llorar. No sé cuanto tiempo duró la batalla ni cuánto tiempo estuve allí escondida, pero cuando vi que el hombre entraba en la tienda me tranquilicé y salí. Entonces vi que lucía una gran herida recién cosida en un brazo. Traía consigo unas cuantas frutas y algo de carne, que yo aparté enseguida. Cuando terminé de comer me cogió de la mano y me llevó fuera de la tienda. El campamento estaba agitado, todos los soldados estaban ocupados desmontando tiendas y cargando caballos, pero en cuanto me veían dejaban todo lo que estaban haciendo y centraban su atención en mí hasta que el hombre de cara afilada les decía algo. Un soldado llegó corriendo con una caja en las manos, intercambió unas cuantas frases con el hombre amable y abrió la caja, dentro se encontraba un cachorro de Sable de la Noche. Al verle noté que tenía miedo, igual que yo la noche anterior. Entonces le dije que no tuviese miedo, que no le harían daño y que yo cuidaría de él. Me miró fijamente y vi en sus ojos que me entendía, luego su mirada se alegró. Lo cogí en brazos mientras los hombres me miraban estupefactos. El hombre amable me indicó que le siguiera, y yo le hice caso, había algo en aquel hombre que me inspiraba confianza y seguridad, me gustaba estar con él. Me llevó hasta un carro, me alzó y me subió a él. Dió unas órdenes y un ser, parecido a los hombres pero más pequeño y más peludo, subió al carro y tomó las riendas de los caballos. A su vez, mi protector montó en un corcel blanco enorme y encabezó la marcha de la tropa._

_El hombrecillo peludo se distraía a menudo mirándome, y se llevaba una reprimenda de los otros hombres cada vez que el carro se desviaba del camino. Yo pasaba las horas acariciando al cachorro, tenía un pelaje negro y brillante surcado por unas líneas blancas. Decidí que necesitaba un nombre. Ystar, en lengua común Estrella. Así lo llamé y ése sigue siendo su nombre._

_Cuando empezó a oscurecer el hombre amable vino a buscarme y me llevó a una tienda, Ystar no quiso separarse de mí, ni yo de él, por lo que lo hice entrar a la tienda. Una vez dentro mi protector me señaló una silla, yo me senté en ella con Ystar en mi regazo y él se acomodó en otra delante de mí y me miró fijamente. Al cabo de unos instantes se señaló a sí mismo y dijo Phillip, después me señaló a mí y se quedó en silencio, esperando una respuesta. Como yo no sabía lo que quería no hice nada. Entonces repitió el mismo gesto: se señaló y dijo Phillip para luego señalarme a mí y permanecer en silencio. Como yo seguía sin responder optó por otra manera: cogió mi mano y se señaló con ella diciendo Phillip, luego me señaló con mi mano y permaneció callado. En ese instante entendí lo que quería, y se lo dí diciendo Kirst. Al oírme se le iluminó la mirada y una sonrisa cruzó su cara mientras repetía mi nombre. Después señaló a Ystar y yo dije su nombre. Cada vez estaba más contento. Me dió peras, tomates y carne. Le dí la carne a Ystar y devoré las peras y los tomates. El hombre puso unas mantas en cada lado de la tienda, me señaló unas y él se estiró en las otras. Le imité, Ystar se acostó conmigo y nos dormimos._

_Al día siguiente Phillip decidió viajar conmigo y durante el camino me señalaba cosas y me enseñaba palabras en su idioma. Los días pasaron y los hombres se acostumbraron a mi presencia, algunos se divertían enseñándome palabras cuando Phillip no estaba._

_El paisaje fue cambiando a medida que los días se convertían en semanas, el verde se volvía menos intenso y el olor del ambiente era distinto. Al cabo de cuatro semanas de viaje llegamos a un sitio donde la tierra se acababa para dar paso a una gigantesca masa de agua, Phillip lo señaló y dijo: Mar. Continuamos por la costa hasta llegar a un extenso campamento, en el agua se encontraban unas estructuras enormes a las que Phillip llamó Navíos. Me llevó a una tienda entre miradas curiosas como las del primer día. Le pedí algo de comida y al cabo de un rato llegó un soldado con algunas frutas para mí y pescado para Ystar._

_Al dia siguiente, cuando me desperté, Phillip no se encontraba en la tienda, por lo que decidí salir con Ystar a dar una vuelta por el campamento. Encontré tanto Humanos, como los llamaba Phillip, como Enanos, pero también encontré unos hombrecillos aún más pequeños y otros altos y de orejas puntiagudas como las mías, pero de piel más blanca y con miradas cargadas de energía. Me acerqué a un enano y le pregunté por aquellos seres, me contestó:_

—_Ésos, pequeña —dijo señalando a los hombrecillos—, son mis primos los Gnomos, y aquellos —ésta vez señaló a los altos— son lo que parecen ser tus primos, los Elfos. Los elfos no me caen demasiado bien, siempre con sus miradas arrogantes y sus falsos modales. Pero tú, por más que te les parezcas, eres diferente, espero que nunca acabes como ellos. Si necesitas algo búscame, mi nombre es Turin —dijo a modo de despedida, para luego seguir con su trabajo._

_Pasé todo el día explorando el campamento, mirando cómo practicaban los soldados, cómo construían carros y botes, cómo pescaban y charlando con algunos de los que me conocían. El dia pasó rápido, cuando oscureció me dispuse a volver a la tienda de Phillip. Pero me encontré con dos hombres que me cortaban el paso, intenté rodearles pero me volvieron a cortar el paso. Olían raro, un olor fuerte, espeso y desagradable que me mareaba. Intenté pasar otra vez, pero tampoco me dejaron. Entonces uno me tiró al suelo de un empujón y se puso a reír a carcajadas, el otro me tiró agua encima y también se rió. En ese momento sentí miedo, rompí a llorar y me fuí corriendo con Ystar. Los dos hombres me intentaron seguir, pero sus movimientos eran torpes y les costaba seguirme. Me escondí en la sombra entre dos tiendas, para que no me pudiesen ver, de una manera que había aprendido por instinto en los bosques del monte Hyjal. Me hice invisible a los ojos de los demás y lloré, lloré durante horas._

_Escuché las voces de Phillip y Turin llamándome. Quería ir con ellos, pero tenía miedo del resto de la gente, así que mandé a Ystar a buscarlos. Cuando los trajo salí de las sombras para que me viesen, abracé a Phillip y rompí a llorar otra vez. Me alzó en brazos y en el camino a la tienda me dormí con la cabeza sobre su hombro._

_Al día siguiente me dijo que iba a volver a su casa y quería llevarme con él. Al cabo de dos horas estábamos en un bote en dirección a uno de los grandes navíos. Nos dirigimos al camarote en el que dormiríamos durante el viaje. Era una habitación cuadrada, con un ojo de buey para ver el exterior, con dos hamacas y un escritorio con dos sillas. Entonces Phillip se sentó en una de las sillas e hizo un ademán de que me sentase yo también._

—_Kirst, presta mucha atención a lo que te diré ahora. Nos vamos a un sitio lleno de gente, mucha de la cual es como los soldados de ayer, te tratarán mal sólo por ser distinta. Yo no quiero que eso te derrumbe, pero has de saber que no podrás pasar demasiado tiempo entre la gente, ni podrás trabajar como un humano. Has de saber que tendrás que vivir escondida, ya que si te descubre alguien te trataría como a una alimaña de circo. Para muchos no eres más que una criatura exótica. Y hay muchos peligros al acecho de una chiquilla como tú._

_Durante los tres meses que duró el viaje Phillip se dedicó a enseñarme la historia de su nación: me explicó la primera guerra, los humanos se enfrentaron a los orcos del clan Draenor, que vinieron del otro lado del portal tenebroso para invadir los reinos de Atheroth, guerra en la cual la ciudad de Ventormenta fue destruida; la segunda guerra, en la que los humanos decidieron reconquistar los territorios perdidos durante la primera guerra y en la cual siguieron a los orcos que huían de vuelta a Draenor al otro lado del portal, que después fue cerrado de nuevo. Me explicó los comienzos de la alianza entre Humanos, Enanos y Gnomos, también con los Elfos. Me contó que los enanos eran unos fanáticos de la tierra y del metal, así como de los tesoros, tanto materiales como culturales; y que los gnomos eran unos cerebritos que no paraban de inventar cachivaches y trastos, de los cuales sólo unos pocos eran realmente útiles. Me describió orcos, Trols, Goblins, Dragones, Múrlocs, Gnolls y muchas otras razas de las que poblaban el mundo conocido. Asimismo yo le expliqué lo poco que conocía de mi mundo: le hablé de los Antárboles, de los Ancestros, de los Furbolgs, de mi villa, de nuestros druidas, de nuestras costumbres, de nuestra relación con la naturaleza. También le hablé de Elune, nuestra diosa magna y benevolente, le hablé de las leyendas que conocía, que hablaban de la sacerdotisa Tyrande y los hermanos Tempestira, y sus enfrentamientos con demonios. Y le hablé de mi vida en general._


	2. El encargo de Gryan

Una voz de hombre me despertó de golpe:

— ¿Eres Kirst, la asesina?

Me encontraba en la taberna, había bebido demasiada aguamiel y la cabeza me daba vueltas. No era un día para trabajar.

—No, no lo soy —Contesté de la manera más brusca que mi estado me permitió.

—Oh, vaya —dijo el hombre con gesto distraído—, entonces tendré que ir a buscar a Fean "Daganegra" para este encargo...— la sola mención de ese nombre hizo que mi cabeza se despejara al instante.

— ¡Un momento! —me levanté tan rápido que cerca estuve de tumbar mi silla— Da igual cual sea el encargo, "Daganegra" no está a mi altura.

—Eso me han dicho. Entonces ¿escucharás lo que vengo a proponerte?

—Con mucho gusto, caballero —contesté al tiempo que me volvía a sentar—. Debe haber ofrecido mucho dinero Larry para que le dijese quién soy, ¿de qué trata ese encargo?

El hombre se sentó delante mío. Llevaba una cota de malla tapada con una camisa de cuero, de su cinturón colgaba una espada y en su pantalón se notaba el bulto de una daga. Tenía más aspecto de campesino que de soldado.

—Verá, formo parte de la milicia popular de la Colina del Centinela. Estamos sufriendo contínuos ataques de la Hermandad Defías.

— ¿Se refiere a la antigua unión obrera?

La Hermandad Defías habia sido una unión de obreros encargados de reconstruir Ventormenta después de la Segunda Guerra. Cuando hubieron terminado su trabajo, las casas nobles se negaron a pagarles con la justificación de que la reconstrucción se había hecho por el bien del pueblo, y no por beneficio propio. Los nobles ofrecieron, en cambio, puestos administrativos a los capataces obreros, pero éstos se negaron por solidaridad con sus compañeros. Los obreros se amotinaron, por lo que fueron desterrados de la ciudad y, bajo el mando de Edwin VanCleef, uno de los capataces, formaron la Hermandad Defías. Durante décadas se encargaron de pagar el sueldo que se les debía mediante el robo en pueblos y a caravanas de comerciantes. Comenzaron actuando en el bosque de Elwynn, y luego se extendieron a los Páramos de Poniente. Luego degeneraron en asesinos y terroristas, sembrando el pánico en las zonas donde actuaban. Se dice que su base se encuentra en algún punto de las montañas de los Páramos de Poniente, pero nadie lo había corroborado hasta el momento.

—Exacto —bajó el tono de voz, por lo que tuve que prestar más atención a sus palabras para poder oírlas—, ha aumentado la frecuencia de sus ataques, y nos preocupa lo que están robando.

— ¿Y qué es lo que roban, si puede saberse?

—Barriles de pólvora, cargamentos de hierro, acero y otros metales y más cosas. Creemos que planean un ataque a gran escala. Pero no podemos ir directamente a por ellos, nos destrozarían. Ya es bastante complicado defender nuestras casas de los hurtos. Necesitamos que alguien corte la cabeza de la hermandad.

—Nadie sabe dónde se esconde VanCleef, llevan años buscándole y no ha habido resultados.

—En eso está equivocada, nosotros conseguimos infiltrar a un hombre en la hermandad. Hemos averiguado cual es la base de operaciones de VanCleef, pero aún no sabemos qué es exactamente lo que se propone. Pero de una cosa estamos seguros: el líder de la hermandad se encuentra ahí.

— ¿Y de qué sitio se trata?

—Las Minas de la Muerte —dijo el hombre en voz tan baja que me tuve que acercar para oírlo —. Era una antigua mina de hierro, pero después del incidente de La Plaga, se atestó de no-muertos, muchos de los cuales habían sido mineros. Parece increíble que hayan conseguido reclamar la mina para ellos.

—Más extraño parece que hayan conseguido hacerlo sin que nadie se diese cuenta —Dije de manera inquisitiva—. Si no me equivoco, cuando la mina cayó bajo la infección de la plaga se derrumbó la entrada.

—Ya nos cuesta lo suficiente mantenernos a salvo y evitar sus asaltos como para averiguar lo que traman los Defias —Se justificó el miliciano.

—Hablemos de mis honorarios —Apremié.

—Eh... sí —Contestó mientras se revolvía en su silla—. Seiscientas monedas de oro, la mitad antes y el resto al entregar una prueba de la muerte de Edwin VanCleef. Ve a Colina del Centinela, allí se te pagará.

—Mañana por la mañana estaré allí —Aseguré—. Tened el adelanto preparado.

—Ahí estaremos —Respondió a la vez que se levantaba—. Busca a Gryan Mantorrecio.

Esperé a que se hubiese ido, luego me levanté, dejé algunas monedas en la mesa y le hice una seña al camarero. La noche era fría, me envolví en mi capa y enfilé calle arriba en dirección a casa.

Me desperté antes de que saliese el sol, revisé mis armarios en busca de ropa útil y algo de comida para el viaje. Me até el cinturón, enfundé mis dagas recién afiladas y llené algunos sacos con componentes esenciales. Me dirigí al patio trasero, donde descansaba Ystar, le dí un caluroso abrazo y le coloqué la silla de montar a la espalda.

El sol recién estaba saliendo cuando cruzamos las puertas de Ventormenta en dirección este, hacia los Páramos de Poniente. El viaje transcurrió sin incidentes, es decir, aburrido. Los asaltantes de caminos no suelen atacar a alguien armado y cuya compañía es un tigre que los dobla en tamaño.

Tardé tres días en llegar a Colina del Centinela. Era un pequeño pueblo erigido alrededor de una loma, en la cima de la cual había una torre de vigilancia. Todos los pueblerinos iban armados con espadas y rifles, y nadie iba solo. Desmonté y me acerqué a un par de milicianos para preguntarles por Gryan Mantorrecio. Uno de ellos me señaló la torre:

—Se encuentra ahí, en nuestro cuartel general.

—Estupendo, ahora si quiere matarle no tiene más que seguir tus indicaciones y lo encontrará.

— ¡No seas idiota! Si quisiese matarle no iría preguntando por él descaradamente.

— ¿Y tú que sabes? Piensa antes de contestar a las preguntas de cualquier desconocido!

—Perdonad... —Interrumpí un poco harta de esa discusión.

—Oh sí—contestó el primer hombre—, te llevaremos a la torre.

Mientras caminábamos en dirección al cuartel general de los milicianos los dos hombres siguieron discutiendo sobre si era sensato o no contestar preguntas de forasteros. Ystar se tumbó a descansar a la sombra de un árbol a medio camino de la torre. Cuando llegamos dos milicianos más nos cortaron el paso.

— ¿Quién es?—Preguntó uno de ellos. Llevaba la barba mal afeitada y se notaba el cansancio en sus ojos, pero aún así se mantenía firme en su posición.

—Dice que se llama Kirst y que viene a reunirse con Gryan por un encargo.

—Esperad aquí—Contestó mientras el otro guardia entraba en la torre.

Salió al cabo de unos instantes y dijo:

—Puede pasar, Mantorrecio la está esperando.

Entré en la torre, Gryan Mantorrecio me esperaba sentado detrás de un escritorio lleno de mapas y papeles. Estaba ya entrado en años, pero tenía la pinta de un hombre curtido por la batalla. Sus brazos eran fuertes y su porte era el de un general. Seguramente había decidido volver al campo después de haber servido en el ejército, y al hacerlo se encuentra con unos bandidos asaltando su pueblo.

—Es estupendo que hayas llegado hoy, tenemos noticias de nuestro hombre infiltrado. Esta misma noche le tendremos aquí para que nos dé algo de información.

—Bien, ¿y qué se supone que debo hacer yo hasta el momento?

—Aquí tienes tu adelanto, doscientas monedas de oro. Ahora descansa, para llegar hasta aquí en tres días debes de haber dormido muy poco. Lleva ésta carta a la posadera y te darán comida y alojamiento gratis.

Siguiendo su consejo descendí de la colina en dirección al pueblo. Busqué la posada y le dí la carta a la encargada.

—Si quieres algo de cenar siéntate en esa mesa de ahí, enseguida irá mi hija a servirte algo. Malia, hija, ¿quieres subir las cosas de esta chica a su habitación?

Me dejé caer en la silla y esperé a que me trajesen algo de comer. A los quince minutos vino una adolescente pelirroja a servirme estofado de verduras. Le dí las gracias, pero se quedó plantada delante mío. Levanté la mirada hacia ella.

— ¿Eres una asesina?—La pregunta me pilló por sorpresa.

— ¿No tendrías que ayudar a tu madre?—Contesté.

—Últimamente no tenemos muchos clientes... Pero dime, ¿lo eres?—Ésta vez señaló mis dagas.

—Sí, lo soy. Y ahora, si me disculpas, me gustaría cenar—Contesté un poco brusca.

La chica, lejos de irse, se sentó delante mío y esperó en silencio a que yo hubiese terminado de cenar.

— ¿Quieres algo más?

—Que te largues—Empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—Esta bien—La chica hizo ademán de irse, pero volvió a darse la vuelta—, ¿sabes? Yo también quiero ser una asesina—Dijo orgullosa, puse los ojos en blanco, no se callaba ni debajo del agua—. Así podría ayudar a defender mi pueblo de los bandidos...

—Me parece una gran idea—Intenté dar fin al monólogo.

—¿En serio? ¿Me enseñarás?—Dijo con la cara iluminada.

—Para el carro, yo no he dicho nada de eso. Me parece genial que quieras defender tu pueblo y todo eso. Pero yo estoy aquí para cumplir un trabajo, no para adiestrar a gente. Yo no te puedo enseñar de mi oficio. Mi vida ya es bastante complicada como para, encima, tener que cuidar de la de otra persona.

—Sé defenderme—Dijo casi sollozando—. Sé empuñar armas, y tengo buena puntería.

—No lo pongo en duda, pero no puedo permitirme el lujo de enseñarte, no se me da bien.

—No es necesario, puedo aprender mirándote. Y puedo ser tu escudera. Por favor—Me rogó poniendo morritos.

—Es complicado, no se me da bien tratar con la gente... No sería una buena maestra.

—Seguro que sí.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? Malia, ¿verdad?

—Sí

— ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Tengo catorce años, pero pronto cumpliré los quince.

—Eres demasiado joven como para matar a alguien—a decir verdad, yo cometí mi primer asesinato a los trece—. Quizás cuando seas mayor, ¿entendido?

— ¿Me lo prometes? ¿Prometes que cuando sea mayor me enseñarás el oficio de pícara?

—Está bien... te lo prometo.

— ¡Gracias!— Se levantó y me abrazó. No suelo tratar con la gente, siempre he preferido vivir sola, nunca nadie me había abrazado, a excepción de Phillip, por lo que no estaba muy acostumbrada a muestras de afecto como esas— Te prometo que me entrenaré por mi cuenta hasta que vengas a buscarme.

—Ya está bien, ¿puedes soltarme? Me gustaría poder respirar de nuevo.

—Oh si, perdona— Dijo al tiempo que se separaba de mí.

—Me gustaría ir a mi habitación a descansar un poco antes de ésta noche.

—Claro, sígueme, te llevaré a tu habitación.

La habitación era austera, el mobiliario consistía en un armario, una cama y una mesilla. El fuego crepitaba en la estufa.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga agua caliente para asearte?

—Sí, por...—Antes de que terminase la frase ya se había marchado corriendo— favor.

Me tumbé en la cama y esperé a que Malia volviese. Oí un repiqueteo en la puerta y cuando abrí encontré a Malia y a otra niña pelirroja, de unos siete años, cargando un latón de agua caliente.

—Si necesitas algo vé a buscarme a la habitación del fondo, es la mía.

—Gracias—Dije al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

Eché el pestillo y cerré las ventanas. Me desnudé, me lavé con la esponja que me había traído Malia y me volví a vestir. Me estiré en la cama de nuevo y el sueño hizo el resto.


	3. Eneas y mis paseos al castillo

_Llevaba dos años viviendo en Ventormenta con Phillip. Había descubierto mi pasión por la lectura, devoraba libros de todo tipo, desde novelas y libros de historia hasta manuales de pesca y narraciones de batallas. Había aprendido a leer y escribir en lengua humana poco después de llegar y hacía poco también había aprendido la lengua de los enanos. Gracias a la lectura aprendí muchas cosas que me sirvieron más adelante: cocina, medicina básica, estrategia y hasta un par de conjuros simples. Rara vez salía de casa de Phillip, y lo hacía por la noche, cuando era más difícil que me vieran. Con el tiempo, a escondidas de mi padre me convertí en una caminatechos, me movía con facilidad por encima de las cabezas de los ciudadanos nocturnos. Me gustaba subir a las altas torres de la catedral y observar las lunas durante horas. Poco después aprendí a entrar en el castillo, había encontrado un pasadizo que, según parecía, había caído en desuso. Me colaba en la biblioteca real, me llevaba algún libro o pergamino y lo devolvía un par de días después. Así es como descubrí los pasadizos y túneles de casi toda la ciudad, después de encontrar los planos de reconstrucción de la ciudad tras la Segunda Guerra._

_Lo que yo no sabía era que mis visitas al castillo no pasaban desapercibidas del todo, y un día me encontré con una sorpresa inesperada. A mitad del pasadizo que llevaba hasta la biblioteca real me cortaban el paso dos soldados y un asesino del ejército._

— _¡Quieta donde estás!— me ordenó un soldado apuntándome con su rifle._

_Tenía muy presente lo que pasaría si me atrapaban, por lo tanto mi única reacción fue salir corriendo por donde había venido. Dejé atrás a los soldados en cuestión de segundos, pero el asesino estaba bien entrenado y me seguía con facilidad mientras observaba mis movimientos. Salí del pasadizo, me encontraba en el canal que separa el distrito enano y el casco antiguo. Eché a correr por los muelles de madera y escalé por el primer puente que encontré, él me seguía de cerca con extrema facilidad. Necesitaba despistarlo como fuese. Escalé por un edificio y le tiré una maceta que encontré en una ventana, la esquivó como si se tratase de una bola de papel al tiempo que subía él también por la pared. Al llegar arriba me corté con una teja en el brazo izquierdo, pero no podía permitirme aflojar el paso. Corrí por los tejados de casa en casa hasta que me encontré con el siguiente canal. No tenía por dónde bajar, me dí la vuelta con la intención de ver a cuanta distancia se encontraba mi perseguidor pero sólo ví que ya había saltado sobre mí. La caída se me antojó eterna, íbamos directos al agua, él me intentaba sujetar mientras yo intentaba zafarme de sus brazos. Le dí un codazo en las costillas, por un instante tuve la impresión de que aflojaba la presión de sus brazos, pero poco después me sujetaba con más fuerza. Caímos al agua, él seguía sin soltarme y yo estaba perdiendo las fuerzas, la presión de sus brazos me había hecho perder el aire de los pulmones. La visión se me oscureció y perdí el conocimiento._

_Desconozco cuantas horas pasé inconsciente, pero cuando desperté el sol ya se encontraba en lo alto del cielo. Sentía un dolor punzante en la cabeza y mi antebrazo izquierdo estaba envuelto en vendas de lino. Me incorporé de golpe, pero el mareo que sentía hizo que me volviese a tumbar._

— _¿Ya te has despertado?— Preguntó una voz._

— _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?— Pregunté asustada._

—_Estamos en un lugar seguro, donde nadie más nos ve. Y quiero saber quién eres tú y porqué te colabas en el castillo— Era mi perseguidor quien hablaba—. No hace falta que te levantes, casi te ahogas y la falta de oxígeno produce mareos y dolor de cabeza. Prometo no hacerte daño si me dices lo que quiero saber. De lo contrario no tendré otro remedio que llevarte a los calabozos._

—_Me llamo Kirst, y sólo entraba a la biblioteca para leer libros._

— _¿En serio esperas que me crea eso?—Contestó con una carcajada— Dime a quien espiabas._

—_No espiaba a nadie, me gusta leer y aprender cosas. No quiero hacerle daño a nadie._

—_En el caso de que hables en serio, ¿Quién te enseñó la existencia de ese pasadizo? ¿Lo leíste en algún libro?_

—_Lo descubrí yo sola una noche que paseaba por los muelles. Encontré una argolla extraña y al tirar de ella se abrió la entrada._

— _¿Sabes que la existencia de ese pasadizo cayese en malas manos podría ser desastroso para la ciudad? No es una entrada a la biblioteca, sino una entrada al castillo. Igual que pueden tomarse libros, cualquiera puede robar documentos secretos o asesinar a algún noble—Su mirada se volvió feroz—. ¡Dime de dónde vienes y que haces aquí!—Puso el filo de su daga rozando mi cuello, no le había visto desenvainarla._

— _¡Yo solo paseo por la ciudad mientras la gente duerme y leo libros!—Dije llorando. Noté el fío contacto del acero en mi yugular. Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas— Vivo con Phillip Sapper en el casco antiguo, él me adoptó y me crió. Hace tres años que vivo en Ventormenta._

—_Así que Phillip Sapper, el sargento primero del ejército te esconde. Pues bien, se le acusará de traición a la corona—Envainó la daga—. En cuanto a tí, no diré nada si prometes no volver a usar ese pasadizo. Sólo eres una niña, sé que no harás nada, pero puedes causar problemas._

— _¡No podéis condenar a Phillip! ¡Le espera la muerte o el exilio por un delito que no ha cometido!_

—_Veo que estás bien informada de las leyes. Pero tengo órdenes de encontrar un culpable, si no le entrego a él te tendré que entregar a ti. Y como ya he dicho, sólo eres una niña, no me gustaría que te condenasen. Eres demasiado joven para morir._

— _¡Haré lo que me pidas! Pero, por favor, no digas nada—Supliqué al asesino._

—_Supongo que si hablo de Phillip, te entregarás tú antes de que le apresen a él, y no creo que sea lo más conveniente para ti. Lo único que te pido, es que dejes de utilizar pasadizos, y que bajo ningún concepto te acerques al castillo, ¿Entendido?—Dicho esto empezó a marcharse._

—_Me gustaría saber a quién le debo semejante favor— Dije incorporándome._

—_Mi nombre es Eneas, si es lo que preguntas— Contestó antes de saltar del tejado._

_Dejé de salir por las noches durante un tiempo, me quedaba sentada en la ventana mirando las estrellas. Una noche, cuando subí a mi habitación me encontré con dos libros que no conocía en el alféizar de mi ventana, y encima de ellos había un sobre. Lo abrí inmediatamente y lo leí. Decía:_

_"Hola Kirst, he hecho mis averiguaciones, y he descubierto que tenías razón. Sólo entrabas a la biblioteca para tomar prestados libros durante un par de días. Creo que te debo una disculpa, y por ello, te he traído unos libros de lo más profundo de la biblioteca real. Son 'La Guerra de los Tres Martillos' y 'Mitología sobre Titanes, por Brann Barbabronce'. Creo que te gustarán. Déjalos en el alféizar una vez los hayas leído, y pasaré a recogerlos._

_Eneas"_

_Esa misma noche empecé a leer los libros._

_El primero trataba sobre la guerra de los tres grandes clanes de los enanos (los Barbabronce, los Martillo Salvaje y los Hierro Negro) por el control de la ciudad Forjaz, situada dentro de la montaña más alta de Dun Morogh. La guerra acabó con el exilio de los enanos Hierro Negro, que juraron vengarse algún día. Los enanos Martillo Salvaje hicieron su nuevo hogar en las Tierras del Interior, más allá del puente Thandol, y crían a sus grifos y entrenan a sus jinetes en la ciudad de Pico Nidal. Y los enanos del clan Barbabronce se quedaron con el control de la ciudad montaña. Poco después los enanos Hierro Negro comenzaron a practicar ritos oscuros para invocar a un antiguo ente de fuego llamado Ragnaros, pero se vieron superados por el poder maligno del señor del fuego y desde entonces están atados a su voluntad._

_El segundo libro, fue escrito por el primogénito de la última generación Barbabronce, Brann. Trataba de sus investigaciones sobre los orígenes de los enanos. Sobre los titanes, enviados de los dioses y sobre los cinco vuelos (el rojo, el azul, el bronce, el verde y el negro), todos ellos encargados de preservar la vida, la magia, el tiempo, los sueños y la propia fuerza del mundo._

_Cuando terminé los libros, tres días después, los dejé en el alféizar de la ventana, con una nota dándole las gracias a Eneas por traérmelos. Cuando me desperté al día siguiente los libros no estaban. Y esa noche me trajo dos libros más: 'La alianza de Arathor y las guerras trols' y 'El reino de Quel'thalas y el Pozo del Sol'._

_Los siguientes meses fueron así. Yo leía los libros que el me traía, los devolvía y él me traía más. Pero un día llegó la mala noticia, cuando lo único que encontré en el alféizar fué una simple nota:_

_"Lo siento Kirst, han descubierto que he estado sacando libros de la biblioteca real. He estado a punto de ser encarcelado. Por orden de la nueva consejera del rey me mandan a un lugar remoto llamado Ravenholdt. Prometo escribir desde allí. Has sido como una sobrina para mí. He pasado noches observando cómo leías los libros con entusiasmo. Me recuerdas a mi hija. Os hubieseis caído bien, ella tendría más o menos tu edad, pero una extraña enfermedad se las llevó a ella y a mi mujer hace algunos años. Te dejo un regalo bajo la almohada, me las dió mi abuelo cuando era un niño. Y, como yo no tengo descendencia, he decidido regalártelas a ti"_

_Me acerqué tímidamente a mi cama y levanté la almohada. Allí se encontraban un par de dagas gemelas, una con empuñadura de oro y un rubí y la otra con empuñadura de plata y un zafiro engarzado. Cada una tenía unas runas en la hoja, una las tenia rojas como el fuego y la otra azules como el hielo. Supuse que serían los nombres._

_"Estas dagas han pertenecido a mi familia desde los tiempos de Arathor 'El antíguo'. Sus nombres han caído en el olvido, pero cuenta la leyenda que quien sepa el nombre de las gemelas será capaz de esgrimir el poder de los espíritus con ellas. Confío en que tú consigas descubrir algo en lo que mi familia lleva trabajando decenas de generaciones. Tu vivirás más que cualquiera de nosotros, por eso creo que lo harás. Me encargaré de que te lleguen al alféizar los últimos descubrimientos de mi padre._

_Que la luz te proteja._

_Eneas"_


	4. La entrada a las Minas

Un suave repiqueteo en la puerta de la habitación me despertó. Me encontraba bañada en sudor frío.

— ¿Kirst?—Era la voz de Malia.

—Si

—Hay dos milicianos preguntando por ti en la taberna

Me desperecé en silencio, me puse el cinturón y guardé la daga que había escondido bajo la almohada en mi bota. Desde que soy una asesina consagrada, más de una vez he sufrido intentos de asesinato. La primera vez, mi atacante era un secuaz de mi objetivo, alguien le había soplado que había sido contratada para eliminarle, y decidió acabar conmigo antes de que yo lo hiciese con él. No sirvió de nada, mi agresor era tan sigiloso como un enano con cinco cervezas encima, antes de que terminase de entrar por mi ventana, yo ya estaba despierta y con una daga en la mano. En cambio, el segundo intento de asesinato que sufrí fue algo más elaborado: tres hombres me estaban esperando en casa. Se trataba de profesionales, ya que no dejaron ningún rastro perceptible. Me sorprendieron mientras me quitaba la capa, nada más entrar por la puerta. Uno de ellos acabó con el cuello roto, el segundo huyó y al tercero lo torturé hasta que me dijo quién los había contratado. Mis tácticas de tortura son bastante buenas, no tardó en confesarlo. Acabé con su benefactor al día siguiente.

Malia se sobresaltó cuando abrí la puerta.

—Es... Están abajo, quieren que les acompañes—Dijo.

Bajamos hasta la recepción en silencio, allí esperaban los milicianos que me habían guiado a la torre esa misma tarde. Me pidieron que les acompañase, y nos dirigimos a las afueras del pueblo.

El cielo aún estaba negro, no debían ser más de las cuatro. El pueblo estaba dormido, la única actividad que se veía era la de las patrullas milicianas recorriendo el pueblo. Salimos del pueblo, sin mediar palabra en todo el camino. Enfilamos hacia una loma baja. Allí nos esperaban dos figuras. Distinguí la fornida figura de Gryan Mantorrecio, iba ataviado de ropas oscuras, y en su cinturón colgaba un sable del ejército. La otra figura era más alta, su cuerpo era el de un atleta, su pelo recogido en una breve coleta en la nuca.

— ¡Mierda!—Mascullé— ¿Quién ha traído a Fean aquí?—dirigí una mirada inquisitiva a Mantorrecio.

—Tranquilízate, preciosa—Fean interrumpió cualquier posible respuesta del capitán—. El ejército ha decidido intervenir. Tengo una orden de Lady Katrana Prestor que ordena mi intervención aquí.

Su arrogancia y su sonrisa desafiante siempre me habían causado repugnancia. Se creía mejor que yo por pertenecer al ejército. Siempre actuaba por orden directa de Katrana Prestor, la mano derecha del rey niño Anduin Wrynn, desde que oí hablar de ella por primera vez siempre me había caído mal.

—A mí no me importa lo que el ejército haga o deje de hacer. Pero últimamente no haces más que estorbarme, y lo sabes. Si lo que quieres es molestarme, atácame y verás las consecuencias. No necesito que los perros falderos de _Lady_ Prestor sigan todos y cada uno de mis movimientos. En lugar de eso debería mandar más tropas al Bosque del Ocaso, y a las montañas Crestagrana, o aquí mismo, donde realmente se necesitan soldados, y no retenerlos engordando en los cuarteles de Ventormenta.

—Deberías sentirte orgullosa de que Lady Prestor se haya interesado por tí—Fue la única respuesta de Fean.

—Tranquilizaos de una vez—La intervención del capitán Mantorrecio me impidió contestarle a Fean—. No nos interesa que la mitad de los páramos se entere de que estamos aquí. Estamos esperando a la persona que os guiará a la nueva entrada de las minas.

— ¿Ése supuesto espía, es de fiar?—Preguntó Fean

—Es un ciudadano de nuestro pueblo, le ha llevado mucho tiempo ganarse la confianza de los Defias, y le ha salido muy caro al pueblo. Conocemos su identidad, y si hiciese algo sospechoso sin informarnos, su nombre se colgaría inmediatamente en los postes de busca y captura.

Esperamos su llegada en silencio, un silencio espeso, casi palpable. La presencia de Fean me irritaba sobremanera, y la sola idea de tener que trabajar con él me daba dolor de cabeza. No era la primera vez que trabajábamos juntos, y seguramente no sería la última. El ejército vigilaba mis movimientos, siempre por orden de Lady Prestor. Cuando se trataba de alguna misión con importancia significativa, como la de hoy, enviaban a Fean a "ayudarme". Lo único que conseguían era ponerme las cosas más difíciles, y estaba empezando a sospechar que lo hacían a conciencia.

Cuando la primera luna tocó el horizonte, vi aparecer una figura entre los campos de cultivo.

—Ahí viene—Anuncié.

—Como siempre, tu visión nocturna me asombra—Contestó Fean a modo de burla.

Apreté los puños y me aguanté las ganas de partirle el cuello.

—Hemos de darnos prisa—Fue el saludo del recién llegado—No disponemos de mucho tiempo hasta que descubran mi ausencia.

—Tened mucha suerte—Dijo el capitán al tiempo que me entregaba un saco de monedas—. Aquí tienes el adelanto.

—Confío en que sea cuanto se me prometió, la otra mitad cuando vuelva—Fue mi manera de decir adiós.

Caminamos silenciosamente en dirección sur. Al cabo de una hora llegamos al pueblo semi-abandonado llamado Arroyo de Luna. Las casas estaban descuidadas, muchas a medio derruir, con agujeros en el techo, o con las puertas y ventanas rotas. No se veía más luz que la proyectada por las lunas y las estrellas Nuestro guía se adentró en el pueblo sin demora.

— ¿La entrada está dentro del pueblo?—Preguntó Fean—Pese a lo buen asesino que pudiese ser, no cabía duda de que enviaban a Fean a mis misiones por la estupidez que demostraba en algunas ocasiones, ésta era una de ellas.

—Silencio—Fue la única respuesta del guía.

Escuché pasos a nuestro alrededor, hice un gesto para avisar a los demás. "No estamos solos", dije en silencio. Me parecía oír seis pares de pies a nuestro alrededor, pero rodeada de tantas casas no podía estar segura, bien podían ser tres pares y el eco jugándome una mala pasada, o bien tratarse de nueve hombres escondidos en las casas. Saqué un par de dagas arrojadizas de mi cinturón y presté mucha atención a nuestro alrededor.

— ¡Traidor!—Gritó un hombre desde un tejado a la vez que aparecían cuatro más de entre las casas.

Cuatro dagas volaron hacia nosotros, desvié dos y lancé las mías, hicieron blanco en el pecho de dos de nuestros atacantes. Fean se lanzó al suelo junto al guía con el propósito de protegerle. Se levantó mientras desenfundaba sus armas y detuvimos la arremetida de nuestros atacantes. Uno de ellos cayó bajo el acero de Fean, mientras yo desviaba las estocadas de los otros dos.

— ¡Se lo llevan!—Gritó Fean. Miré por encima del hombro y vi que dos Defias más se llevaban a rastras al traidor.

Me apresuré a dar cuenta de mis atacantes con un par de tajos certeros y corrí tras Fean, que ya iba en pos de nuestro guía.

— ¿A dónde le llevarán?—Preguntó.

—A un sitio donde no oigamos si grita dónde está la entrada cuando le maten. ¡Busca dónde se pueden haber metido!

Señaló una puerta que se cerraba. Embistió la puerta con el hombro para abrirla y en el interior nos encontramos a los bandidos a punto de asesinar al traidor. Fean cargó contra ellos lanzando estocadas mientras yo corría hacia nuestro aliado. Estaba a medio camino cuando vi que una daga volaba hacia él, lancé una daga con intención de desviarla, pero tan sólo la rocé. La daga dirigida a su corazón acabó haciendo blanco en su vientre. Fean acabó con los secuestradores en cuestión de segundos.

—No sobreviviré a esta herida—Fueron las palabras del hombre cuando llegué a el—. Habéis de saber que... que la entrada...—Su voz se debilitaba por momentos. Tuve que acercarme para oir las últimas palabras—es el granero—Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe—¡Mi hija!—Levantó su mano hacia mí—Llévale mi anillo... se llama... Malia—Fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

Guardé el anillo en mi cinturón y le acosté en el suelo.

—Acabemos con esto cuanto antes—dije cuando me levanté.

—Ha dicho que la entrada está en el granero, ¿qué tal si lo buscamos?

—No nos conviene ser reconocidos de nuevo. Creo que lo mejor es que te disfraces de Defias, así evitarás las sospechas. Ponte la ropa de uno de éstos dos.

— ¿Y tú? Por lo que sé, no hay muchos elfos en la organización... ¿Cómo lo harás para pasar desapercibida?—Ante mi expresión sosegada añadió—Oh, claro, olvidaba que eres capaz de volverte invisible.

—Venga, no tenemos toda la noche.

— ¿Y el tatuaje? ¿Cómo quieres que me lo haga?

—El suyo es falso—Dije señalando al padre de Malia.

—Lo cual quiere decir que es tinta temporal, por lo que debe llevar la tinta encima por si se le borra con algo... Ayúdame a buscar.

Encontramos una aguja y un saco con tinta falsa en un bolsillo interior de su camisa. Después de que Fean se cambiase de ropa nos dispusimos a reproducir el tatuaje Defias en su mano. El tatuaje era una simple rueda dentada, siempre en la mano derecha.

—Dame la mano—Dije.

— ¿Te sujeto la mano de uno de éstos dos? Así lo tienes más fácil para copiar.

—Sería de agradecer—Sujetó la mano de uno de los secuestradores y la sostuvo junto a la suya.

— ¿Segura que no eres tú la tatuadora de los Defias?—Bromeó cuando hube terminado—Te ha quedado calcado.

—Guarda la aguja y la tinta, si el tatuaje se te empieza a desvanecer repásalo antes de que sea demasiado tarde—Me dirigí a la puerta—. No hay tiempo que perder, en marcha. Iré detrás tuyo, camina tranquilo, si veo algo te avisaré.

—Entendido.

Salimos de la casa y caminamos por la calle en dirección sur, la dirección en la que nos llevaba el guía. No tardamos en encontrar el enorme edificio que era el granero, había dos guardias apostados en la puerta. Vimos un par de miembros de la hermandad acercarse a ellos, enseñarles el dorso de la mano derecha y entrar cuando los guardias se lo permitieron.

—No se fijan con detenimiento, servirá con que les enseñes la mano y vean una rueda dentada.

Fean se acercó a los dos guardias, levantó la mano derecha y les enseñó el dorso. Los guardias se apartaron de la puerta, Fean entró y yo pegada a su espalda. Me hice visible por un momento, encogió los hombros preguntándome qué hacer ahora, le señalé la luz de la linterna de la pareja que había entrado antes que nosotros y volví a desaparecer.

Era un granero normal, salvo por el hecho de que estaba completamente vacío. Todas las ventanas estaban tapiadas, no entraba nada de luz, pero a mí poco me importaba eso. Había linternas en el suelo cercano a la puerta de entrada, Fean se hizo con una y nos dirigimos al fondo del granero. En un rincón del edificio encontramos una parte en la que la pared había sido destrozada y allí había un túnel que se dirigía a las entrañas de la tierra.


	5. En las entrañas de la tierra

El túnel, precariamente excavado en la oscura piedra y apuntalado para evitar que se derrumbase, bajaba en espiral unos veinte metros para luego volverse recto. Nos cruzamos con algunos miembros Defias y unos pocos mineros, encargados de ensanchar los túneles y de apuntalarlos, el resto de los mineros, simplemente extraían roca de las minas, las cargaban en unas vagonetas y las enviaban mina adentro. Cuanto más nos adentrábamos en las minas, más vigilancia encontrábamos, fuese lo que fuese aquello que tramaban, lo cuidaban con recelo, hasta el punto de cruzarnos con varias patrullas de guerreros y magos.

Al cabo de unos treinta minutos de caminar mina adentro, llegamos a una gran sala excavada en la roca, estaba completamente a oscuras, sin un mísero rayo de luz. Pese a mi visión nocturna, soy tan incapaz de ver en completa oscuridad como cualquier ser humano. Entonces oímos una voz ronca y grave:

—Huele a elfa, debe ser la asesina de la que habló Sneed. ¡Encended las luces y cerrad las puertas, no deben escapar!— Habíamos caído en una trampa bien preparada, pero lo que más me desconcertó fue que supiesen de mi llegada. Las luces se encendieron en el techo de la sala, revelando a ocho lacayos Defias rodeándonos y un ogro de tres metros de altura custodiando una puerta, blandía un mazo tan grande como yo y lo enarbolaba por encima de su cabeza, en actitud amenazante—Sois dos asesinos... poco importa, VanCleef paga mucho por vuestras cabezas. ¡Rak'zor matar asesinos!

Un segundo después de terminar la frase, el ogro cargó contra nosotros. Los lacayos nos rodearon y nos apuntaron con rifles. Rak'zor estaba peligrosamente cerca, teníamos que salir de allí si no queríamos acabar llenos de plomo o con la cabeza aplastada como un melón maduro.

— ¡Corre!—Gruñó Fean a mis espaldas.

Haciendo caso a su consejo, corrí por el único hueco en el círculo de lacayos, en dirección al ogro. Cuando levantó el mazo para golpearme me tiré al suelo y me deslicé por entre sus piernas. Fean saltó contra un lacayo, apartando el rifle de un manotazo. Se oyeron varios disparos y un par de hombres cayeron al suelo. Tras degollar al primer lacayo, Fean derribó a dos más de una patada baja, para luego clavarles las dagas en el pecho. Los dos lacayos restantes tiraron sus rifles y desenvainaron sus espadas. Rak'zor se giró rápidamente para dirigirse contra mí, levantó el mazo de nuevo y lo volvió a descargar contra mí. Giré por el suelo para esquivar el mazazo, me levanté de un salto desenvainando mis dagas y me encaré al ogro. Su mazo aún estaba en el suelo, puse un pié enzima para que no lo levantase y me dispuse a saltar contra Rak'zor. Fean había entablado combate con los dos hombres restantes, avanzaba hacia delante y hacia atrás, lanzando y parando estocadas. Con cada mano se defendía de un lacayo, por lo que tenía pocas oportunidades de atacar. Poco después uno de los lacayos cayó al suelo sujetándose el brazo donde tendía que haber estado su mano, el otro hombre cayó con la espada de su compañero atravesándole el abdomen. De pié encima de su propio mazo, descargué unos cuantos dagazos contra el vientre del ogro, pero su gruesa piel y sus fuertes músculos evitaron que le dañase ningún órgano, levantó el mazo conmigo encima como si se tratase de una maza de carpintero, salté antes de que me lanzase contra una pared, me dí la vuelta en el aire y paré el impacto en el techo con los pies. Me impulsé en dirección al ogro, volví a darme la vuelta y le clavé las dagas en los hombros, las deslicé mientras terminaba de caer hasta provocarle dos tajos que iban desde los hombros hasta las caderas. El ogro murió antes de caer al suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre.

Me dí la vuelta y vi a Fean rematando a los supervivientes.

—No podemos arriesgarnos a que llamen pidiendo ayuda—Se justificó—. Yo me encargo de esconder los cuerpos, tú busca la llave para abrir esa puerta.

En efecto, la gran puerta cuidada por el ogro estaba cerrada con llave. Era una cerradura bastante grande, "_si se tratase de una llave más pequeña. el ogro no podría abrir la puerta_" pensé. El ogro. Me dirigí hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Rak'zor y examiné su cuerpo en busca de la llave. La llevaba colgada de una pulsera en su muñeca derecha, seguramente para no perderla.

Esperé junto a la puerta a que Fean terminase de esconder los cuerpos en unas vagonetas y los tapase con piedras, me pidió ayuda para mover el cuerpo del ogro. Lo escondimos tras un montón de piedras, no había otro sitio mejor, ni nada con qué taparlo.

—Después del escándalo que hemos montado aquí, no creo que tengamos facil el camino por el resto de las minas. Mejor que nos andemos con cuidado, preciosa.

—Habla por ti. Si quisiese podría dejarte a solas con un grupo de mineros mientras yo me adelanto hasta VanCleef.

—Lo dudo mucho.

— ¿Porqué?

—Ésta no es la única puerta de las minas. Hay tres puertas más parte de ésta. Tienen dos, tres y cuatro cerraduras respectivamente. Cada puerta está custodiada por uno de los generales de Edwin Vancleef, y sus secuaces de mayor confianza. Para abrir las puertas se necesitan las llaves de los custodios.

— ¿Y no crees que pueda abrirme paso yo sola?

— ¿Has peleado alguna vez contra un _Shredder_? Porqué yo no, y me muero de ganas por probarlo.

La llave giró silenciosamente en la cerradura, y la puerta se abrió sin rechistar. Esperábamos encontrarnos un tropel de miembros Defias esperándonos, en su lugar sólo vimos los túneles vacíos. Avanzamos con cuidado, sin preocuparme de esconderme, ya que mi presencia era esperada.

—Debe haber algún traidor entre los altos cargos del ejército, es la única explicación posible de que conozcan mi misión aquí.

—Pueden tener espías. Tampoco niego que puedas tener razón, pero es raro que desconociesen mi presencia si yo vengo directamente del ejército.

—Alguien quiere hacerme responsable del asesinato de Edwin VanCleef. Si es así, tras su muerte no me extrañaría recibir un par de emboscadas diarias. Los Defias tienen muchos aliados, algunos con una sombra muy larga.

—Es sabido que tienen tratos con los Gnolls Zarparrío y los Kóbolds del bosque de Elwynn y con la asociación Ventura y Cía. Son ellos quienes les dan gran parte del material que tienen, quienes les han proporcionado el _Shredder_. Es posible que los kóbolds comercien con el mineral de sus minas, y los gnolls con esclavos o cosas robadas.

—Tiene que haber alguien detrás de...—dejé la frase a medias—¿Hueles eso?

—Huele a serrín.

—Exacto.

—Nos acercamos a la sala del _Shredder_.

Seguimos avanzando por la mina, el ambiente era espeso y empecé a notar partículas de serrín en el aire, lo cual hacía más difícil la visión y más árdua la tarea de respirar. Se empezó a oír el repiqueteo de las hachas contra la madera, acompañado por el de sierras mecánicas y otro ruido que no supimos distinguir. Teníamos delante nuestro una puerta, se encontraba a medio abrir y se veía la luz procedente de la sala contigua, los sonidos provenían de allí, no cabía duda. Fean se asomó cuidadosamente a la puerta entornada.

—Hay, por lo menos, dos docenas de goblins cortando madera. Los troncos son el doble de anchos que éste túnel, ¿Cómo demonios los meterán?—Dijo cuando volvió.

—Eso no importa ahora, tenemos que localizar al que se encarga de la llave. Luego podemos atravesar la puerta y encerrarlos aquí.

—El custodio de la llave, seguramente será el que se encargue del _Shredder_, un goblin llamado Sneed. Es uno de los traidores más buscados por el Cártel Bonvapor. Deja que yo me encargue de él, luego podemos ir a Bahía del Botín y cobrar la recompensa.

—Sí, claro. Me entusiasma enfrentarme a un contingente de ratas verdes. Dame tus dagas arrojadizas, las necesitaré.

—Toma. El factor sorpresa siempre es nuestro mejor aliado, aprovechémoslo.

Tiramos un par de bolas de humo a la sala y entramos. Al instante cayeron cuatro goblins con el cuello atravesado por dagas.

— ¡Corred! ¡Huyamos!—Se escuchó que decía la voz estridente de un goblin.

Los goblins empezaron a correr hacia una máquina que se encontraba al otro lado de la sala, entraban en ella y desaparecían. En ese momento volvimos a oír el ruido del _Shredder_. Nos apartamos instintivamente de donde estábamos, y esquivamos por poco un tronco que iba a caernos encima. Sobre nuestras cabezas, encima de un tronco descomunal se encontraba Sneed, dirigiendo esa enorme máquina armada con una sierra capaz de cortar un tronco del tamaño de un kodo y una pinza capaz de triturar huesos. Una vez más, los sorprendidos éramos nosotros.

— ¡Dejad que me encargue yo de éstos patéticos asesinos!—Aulló con su voz aguda.

La máquina saltó del tronco, a unos cinco metros de altura, y cayó entre nosotros. Los últimos goblins desaparecían en la extraña máquina del fondo. La gran sierra caía sobre mí, rodé por el suelo para esquivarla y me levanté tan rápido como pude. La pinza sujetaba a Fean con fuerza, me lancé contra la máquina pero la hoja de sierra frustró mi intento de saltar sobre el goblin. Oí un ruido al fondo de la sala, me giré y ví cómo se materializaba un tronco que, al instante, empezó a rodar acia nosotros. Sneed lanzó a Fean contra mí, y cogió el tronco con la pinza. Nos levantamos con esfuerzo, el _Shredder_ ya cargaba contra nosotros usando el tronco como arma. Nos apartamos corriendo uno por cada lado para evitarlo y entonces lo ví. Un carro de explosivos ligeros. Una idea empezó a cobrar vida en mi mente.

Hice señas a Fean de que distrajese al goblin, ya que tantas ganas tenía de enfrentarse a él. Cogí un par de cartuchos de explosivos, froté la mecha contra la piedra del suelo para encenderla y esperé. El goblin estaba de espaldas a mí, pero Fean vió lo que me disponía a hacer y corrió a esconderse tras un tronco. Lancé los explosivos contra el _Shredder_, explotaron a menos de un metro de la máquina y llenaron toda la sala de humo. En cuanto el humo se asentó ví la máquina destrozada en el suelo y el goblin arrastrándose para huir de nosotros.

Le pisé la espalda y le hice señas con una daga.

—Dame la llave por las buenas y te prometo que te dejaré vivir.

— ¡Toma la llave, pero no me hagáis daño!—Se quitó un colgante del cual colgaba una llave de hierro.

—Yo quiero su cabeza, para poder cobrar la recompensa—Apuntó Fean.

— ¡No me matéis! ¡Juro que no os haré nada! ¡No haré más daño a nadie!—Suplicó el goblin desde el suelo.

—Dame tu anillo—Le dije—Nos servirá como prueba de tu muerte. Desaparece de Ventura y Cía., no aparezcas por ninguna de las ciudades del Cártel Bonvapor. No quiero problemas por haberte dejado vivo. Y ahora vete.

El goblin se dirigió a la máquina del fondo de la sala.

— ¡Por ahí no!—Le gritó Fean—Queremos que pienses que estás muerto, ¿recuerdas? ¡Sal por la entrada de la mina!

—Te debo la vida, asesina. Si algún día puedo, te devolveré el favor.

Tras esto se marchó corriendo. Me dirigí al carro de los explosivos y cogí algunos cartuchos de dinamita.

— ¿Te has vuelto loca?—Me incriminó Fean— Dejar a ése goblin vivo es firmar nuestra sentencia.

—Le he prometido que si me daba la llave le dejaría vivir. No rompo nunca mis promesas. Ahora ayúdame a volar esa máquina, antes de que a los goblins se les ocurra volver.

Encendí la mecha de los explosivos y los coloqué encima de la máquina.

—Cuando yo te diga presiona ése botón—Le ordené a Fean. Esperé unos segundos a que se consumiera la mecha—. ¡Ahora!

Cuando presionó el botón los explosivos desaparecieron con un destello. A los pocos segundos aparecía humo de la nada. Supuse que habíamos destruido la otra máquina.

—Toca seguir avanzando, ¿no?—Preguntó Fean.

—Ve abriendo la puerta—Le tiré la llave—. Ahora te sigo.

Puse otro par de cartuchos en la máquina, los encendí y crucé la puerta que Fean acababa de abrir. La cerramos y a los pocos segundos oímos una pequeña explosión.

Miré a Fean.

—Siempre hay que avanzar. ¿Qué es lo siguiente?

—Creo que nos dirigimos a la forja. El jefe de esa sección es un goblin ingeniero llamado Gilnid.

—Es decir, más pieles verdes—Dije con una mueca de desagrado.

—Tú lo has dicho. Vamos.

A medida que avanzábamos noté que la temperatura ascendía, nos acercábamos a la forja. El repiqueteo del metal y las voces estridentes de los goblins se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Cuando encontramos la puerta de la forja nos asomamos a escuchar:

—Nuestras vidas corren peligro, Gilnid. Si la asesina entra por ésa puerta huiremos—Dijo un goblin.

—Si huís VanCleef pedirá vuestras cabezas, bien lo sabeis—Contestó otro goblin.

—Le tengo más miedo a ésa asesina que a VanCleef y toda su banda de ladrones.

Entonces apareció una tercera voz, mucho más grave que la de un goblin, incluso que la de un humano.

—¿Y por dónde pensáis huir? Por un lado tenéis a la asesina y por el otro me tenéis a mi para aplastaros.

—Esto... _Mamporro_... lo siento. Están descontrolados, la mayoría de ellos no quieren seguir trabajando y prefieren huir a enfrentarse con esa mujer y su amigo.

—¡Escuchadme!—Gritó el del vozarrón—¡Sucios mequetrefes traidores! Os arrancaré la cabeza como intentéis huir. En cuanto esa asesina y su amiguito entren por ahí, quiero que los atrapéis y me los traigáis. Tengo unas cuantas preguntas que hacerles.

—Pero... ya has oído lo que le ha pasado a Sneed. ¡Se han cargado el _Shredder_! Es imposible que nosotros podamos detenerla... Espera... ¿Qué haces? ¡Socorro!

Lo siguiente que oímos fueron los gritos atemorizados de los demás goblins. Luego habló de nuevo Gilnid.

—¡Spike! Limpia esto. Ahora ya sabéis que os espera si desobedecéis las órdenes del jefe. Voy a hablar con _Mamporro_ y Verdetez. Espero que esto esté limpio en cuanto vuelva.

Oímos el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse. Gilnid debía haberse marchado de la forja.

—Entremos—Sugirió Fean—Se me ha ocurrido una idea.  
Dicho esto abrió la puerta de par en par y entró de la forma más descuidada posible. En cuanto apareció los goblins dejaron su trabajo y se quedaron mirándonos con sus ojos saltones. Fean caminó en dirección a uno de ellos, con las manos levantadas. Entonces habló en voz baja.

—Tranquilos, no venimos a por vosotros. Hemos visto cómo os tratan. ¿Queréis que os ayudemos a escapar?

El goblin lo miró con desconfianza, pero habló tranquilamente.

—¿Qué nos hace pensar que de verdad nos ayudaréis?

—Nuestro objetivo es Edwin VanCleef. No nos interesa matar a gente inocente. Vosotros tenéis más pinta de esclavos que de trabajadores. Ayudadnos a pasar por esa puerta y no os haremos daño.

—Es imposible, la llave está en manos de Gilnid. No se la deja nunca a nadie, y quien sea tan idiota como para pedírsela acaba como el pobre Finch—Dirigió una mirada al charco de sangre que limpiaba otro goblin—. No queremos morir, pero no podemos ayudaros.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de quitarle la llave a Gilnid. Tan sólo necesitamos que le distraigáis—Insistió Fean.

—Está bien—Dijo el goblin poco convencido—, lo intentaremos.

Entonces Fean volvió a la puerta donde yo estaba escondida, mostrando una sonrisa triunfal.

—Esto nos facilitará mucho las cosas—Dijo.

—Yo no confío en esos pieles verdes.

—Oh, vamos. Si están muertos de miedo. No se atreverán ni a mirarte a los ojos.

—Ahora que los goblins saben que estamos aquí, no tiene sentido negarme. Pero si nos pasa algo juro que lo pagarás.

—Confía en mí.

Seguí a Fean en dirección a la forja. Los goblins estaban reunidos hablando en voz baja. Al acercarnos se dió la vuelta el goblin que había hablado con Fean.

—Hemos decidido ayudaros. Pero a cambio nos ayudaréis a salir de esta cueva. Y mataréis al capitán Verdetez, él es el único culpable de nuestra condición.

—Trato hecho.

—Está bien. ¿Véis esas cajas de ahí? Son cajas de munición para los cañones, escondeos dentro de ellas y nosotros haremos que os suban al barco.

—¿Barco?—Inquirí.

—¿No sabéis lo que se trama aquí?—Exclamó el goblin, sorprendido.

—No tenemos ni idea—Contestó Fean.

—VanCleef ha reflotado un _Juggernaut_ orco de la Segunda Guerra. No sabemos cual es su objetivo, pero lo está llenando de armas. Nos ha hecho construir el cañón más grande de la historia naval. ¡Ni siquiera en Bahía del Botín se había intentado jamás!

—Seguro que no pretende nada bueno. Le pararemos los pies como sea.

—¡Silencio! Ahí viene Gilnid. ¡Escondeos!

Nos metimos cada uno en una caja de munición. Estaban semi vacías, por lo que teníamos sitio de sobras. Entonces oí como clavaban la tapa.

—¿Esas cajas están listas para cargar?—Preguntó Gilnid—Pues llevadlas al muelle, ¡Deprisa!

Noté que movían la caja. Escuché cómo avanzábamos por el tunel y se abría otra puerta. Se oyó una voz de hombre:

—¿Qué traes, goblin?

—Cajas de munición para los cañones. Hay que cargarlas en el barco.

—Está bien, pasa. ¡Fed, Wise! Ayudad a éstos goblins con las cajas de munición.

—No hace falta—Contestó el goblin—Nosotros podemos solos, seguid con vuestro trabajo.

—¡Qué considerado! Está bien, pero rapidito al almacén.

Los goblins siguieron avanzando con las cajas. Observé por las fisuras de la caja. Estábamos en una gran cueva, entonces giramos y lo ví, un gran _Juggernaut_ armado de cañones. Miembros Defias se movían por el muelle con prisas. Observé la caverna, no había ninguna obertura del tamaño de la nave, ¿Cómo pensaban salir de ahí?

Nos paramos en una plataforma de madera.

—Estamos en la plataforma de carga—Susurró el goblin—. Os dejaremos al lado de los cañones y nos largaremos. A partir de ahí haced lo que queráis.

—Dale un golpe a la caja por cada guardia que vigile el almacén—Contesté.

Seguimos en movimiento, entramos en el barco y nos movimos por él un rato. El goblin iba dando golpes en la tapa de la caja, tres golpes en total.

Luego nos dejaron y oí como se marchaban. Me volví a asomar a las fisuras. Había un guardia dando vueltas por el almacén, en cuanto desapareció por un recodo me dediqué a hacer palanca en los clavos, intentando no hacer ruido. Tardé un buen rato en aflojarlos todos, ya que tenía que parar cada vez que volvía el guardia.

Cuando se dió la vuelta, abrí sigilosamente la tapa, salí de la caja y me deslicé sobre él. Antes de que se diese cuenta de mi presencia ya le había roto el cuello con un movimiento rápido y eficaz. Escondí el cuerpo en la caja y la volví a tapar. Me acerqué a la otra caja.

—Fean—Susurré.

No hubo respuesta. Golpee la caja, pero tampoco la hubo. Cojí una palanca para abrirla y en cuanto lo hice encontré la caja llena hasta arriba de balas de cañón. Maldije para mis adentros a esos goblins descuidados. Se habían equivocado de caja, a saber dónde estaría Fean.


	6. Un paseo en barco

No podía demorarme, debía encontrar a Edwin VanCleef y poner fin a lo que fuese que se proponía. Decidí dirigirme a la cubierta y, de camino, reducir todo lo posible el número de enemigos. Me crucé con varios piratas, todos ellos armados con estoques y pistolas, pero ninguno me duró más de un pestañeo antes de caer muerto. Me disponía a entrar en el camarote de la tripulación cuando oí una voz en la cubierta:

—¡Estamos listos para zarpar!—La voz poseía el inconfundible tono irritante de los goblins.

Me dí la vuelta para subir la escalerilla a la cubierta pero me encontré con algo enorme tapándome la salida.

—Vaya, vaya. Pero si tenemos un polizonte—La voz era, sin lugar a dudas, la de quien había matado al goblin en la forja—. Deja que te lleve a ver al capitán.

Era un tauren enorme, incluso para lo normal en su raza, de pelaje negro y cuernos afliados. Vestía un traje corsario que marcaba sus poderosos músculos y cargaba con dos hachas y una enorme maza. Desenfundé mis dagas y me preparé para una buena pelea. El tauren se desabrochó la camisa y desenfundó las hachas.

—Me tocará llevarte a la fuerza.

Cargó contra mí pero salté al techo y le dí un taconazo en la nuca que lo hizo trastablillar, pero era más rápido de lo que pensaba y en cuanto bajé al suelo ya cargaba de nuevo contra mí. Esquivé su embestida saltando a la derecha, pero reaccionó deprisa y me dió un codazo en el estómago que me empotró contra la pared. Cuando logré recuperarme del golpe ya lo tenía encima, me sujetó del cuello y me levantó en el aire.

—Tienes suerte de que no pueda matarte aún, el señor VanCleef necesita hacerte algunas preguntas—Dicho esto me dejó inconsciente de un golpe en la cabeza.

Un gran estruendo me devolvió la consciencia, me desperté atada de pies y manos en una silla. Delante mío se encontraba el tauren, un goblin con sombrero de pirata y un hombre de pelo negro atado en una coleta, conocía ese pelo. Era Fean.

—Traidor—Le dije para que me mirase—. Debí haber supuesto que tu presencia en éste engargo no era casual.

Se dió la vuelta y pude ver que se cubría la cara con un pañuelo. Me miró con diversión en los ojos.

—No podía permitir que descubrieses que suelo ausentarme de mis labores como jefe de la banda para cumplir otro papel dentro de la misma ciudad de Ventormenta—Esbozó una sonrisa torcida—. Parece mentira lo corta que es la memoria de los nobles, después de exiliarme de la ciudad se olvidaron hasta de mi aspecto. Me paseo por esa ciudad de ratas traidoras como si nunca hubiese tenido problemas. Pero yo no he olvidado lo que nos hicieron a mí y a nuestros hermanos, durante años he estado manipulando y asesinando a placer, extendiendo mi sombra hasta el mismísimo castillo de Ventormenta para poder purgar la ciudad de la avaricia que infesta las casas nobles.

—¿Y para ello has estado cumpliendo los encargos que ellos mismos te daban?

—Oh, sí. Gracias a ello he conseguido mucha información sobre los nobles corruptos. Es divertido que hayas sido tú precisamente a quien le hayan encargado la tarea de asesinarme.

—¿Qué tiene de divertido?—Inquirí con desdén.

—Yo fuí quien descubrió tu presencia en el castillo tantos años atrás. Gracias a mí conociste a Eneas, y él te regaló sus dagas cuando manipulé un par de mentes para que le trasladasen. Podría decirse que soy el culpable de muchas cosas que te han ocurrido.

—Si me he convertido en lo que soy es porque yo lo he decidido así. Si no hubiese querido convertirme en asesina habría seguido trabajando en la taberna felizmente sin mancharme las manos de sangre.

—Sea como fuere, ahora serás testigo de cómo arraso la ciudad de Ventormenta. La destruiré y quemaré sus restos.

—No podrás ni destruir el puerto, tengo por seguro.

—Olvidas que fuí yo quien diseñó la nueva ciudad, yo era el encargado de convertirla en indestructible y soy el único que conoce los puntos débiles de sus cimientos. Con esta maravilla reflotada podré llevar a cabo la culminación de mi venganza.

—Destruiré tu precioso barco antes de que salga de ésta caverna.

—Ya llegas tarde, es hora de partir. De paso aprovecharé para hacerte una pequeña demostración de lo que puede hacer un _Juggernaut_—Señaló una caja con balas de cañón—. Esas pequeñas balas de cañón están cargadas con seforio, explotan al impactar. Mamporro, ábrenos la puerta.

—Será un placer—Contestó el tauren a la vez que cojía una de las balas.

Mamporro se dirigió al cañón situado al frente del barco, lo cargó y encendió la mecha. El cañón se disparó y la bala se dirigió a la pared de la caverna. Estalló al dar en su objetivo y dejó un enorme boquete que dejaba pasar los rayos del sol. El tauren disparó el cañón dos veces más hasta que parte de la pared estuvo derruida, ahora el agujero era más grande que el propio barco.

—Ya es suficiente. En marcha—Dijo VanCleef—. Verdetez, ordena a tus hombres que suelten las amarras y se pongan en sus puestos.

Al instante el goblin se puso a chillar órdenes entre los tripulantes de la nave. Levaron las anclas y el motor de vapor se puso en marcha. El barco salió de la cueva y la luz del sol me hizo entornar los ojos mientras un único pensamiento cruzaba mi mente: tenía que pararlo como fuese.

El inmenso _juggernaut_ avanzaba impávido abriéndose paso sobre las olas. Me habían llevado a la bodega, atada a la misma silla y sin más remedio que observar el avanzza del navío por un ojo de buey. VanCleef había puesto dos tripulantes para vigilarme, armados con sus estoques y rifles, si hacía algo sospechoso no dudarían en pegarme un tiro. Delante mío había un cañón, por lo demás me encontraba en una sala vacía. Los dos vigilantes se pusieron a charlar sobre lo que harían cuando asaltasen la ciudad, sin importarles mi presencia. Cuando me hice la dormida especularon sobre lo que haría su jefe conmigo cuando hubiesen llevado a cabo su venganza, tuve que soportar las variopintas situaciones en las que les hubiese gustado verme morir: desde asesinada a sangre fría rebanándome el pescuezo hasta la ejecución pública, pasando por la tortura y ser disparada por un cañón. Al cabo de varias horas que me parecieron una eternidad se empezaron a divisar los barcos que entraban y salían del puerto de la ciudad.

No desaproveché la oportunidad que se me presentó cuando los pobres idiotas se dieron la vuelta para observar su objetivo. Me incliné hasta que las patas de la silla dejaron de tocar el suelo, apoyándome sobre mis pies atados salté hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas sobre la silla y haciéndola pedazos. Tras haberme librado de las cuerdas que me inmovilizaban los pies me encaré a los vigilantes, salté y le propiné una patada en la cara a uno de ellos, dejándolo inconsciente, para luego golpear en la mandíbula con las manos atadas al otro. Corté las ataduras de mis manos con la espada de uno de ellos y me armé con todo lo que pude arrebatarles, subí las escalerillas de cubierta y abrí la escotilla. El tauren se encontraba en el castillo de popa hablando con el goblin a quien llamaban "Verdetez", discutían acaloradamente sobre el momento portuno para atacar la ciudad. Cargué el rifle que le había quitado a uno de mis vigilantes y apunté entre los cuernos del minotauro, cuando me disponía a apretar el gatillo el astuto guerrero me vió y puso al goblin en la trayectoria de la bala, conduciéndolo a la muerte. El tauren arrojó el cadáver de su otrora compañero mientras yo me maldecía por haber errado el tiro.

—¡La asesina ha escapado!—Vociferó.

Al cabo de unos segundos me encontraba rodeada de piratas apuntándome con pistolas y rifles, cerré la trampilla a tiempo para cubrirme de las balas. Volví a salir empuñando dos estoques y salté sobre los piratas que fueron cayendo uno a uno bajo mi acero hasta que me encontré de frente con el inmenso cuerpo del "Señor Mamporro", quien se rió con su voz gutural.

—Ahora tengo permiso para hacerte pedacitos—Dijo mientras se crujía los nudillos.

—Ahora no nos encontramos en una sala que puedas cubrir con los brazos—Dije mientras le apuntaba con uno de mis estoques.

El tauren empuñó la gran maza que llevaba a la espalda y empezó a barrer el aire a golpes, evitando que me acercase. Uno de los golpes dió en el suelo, dejando un enorme agujero. Durante varios minutos me dediqué a esquivar sus mazazos para sopesar sus habilidades, al ver que no daba muestras de fatiga pese al tamaño del arma decidí que era hora de actuar. Los impactos de su maza destrozaban lo que estuviese a su alcance, ya fuesen objetos o aliados. Escalé por una red de cuerdas y salté sobre él al tiempo que le clavaba un estoque en el hombro, donde se quedó, ya que Mamporro me cogió y me alzó sobre su cabeza para luego lanzarme contra el mástil. El golpe me hizo perder el aliento, caí de bruces al suelo boqueando y con la visión borrosa por el dolor. Cuando alcé la cabeza ví que el tauren había alzado su maza por encima de la cabeza y se disponía a lanzármela, rodé por el suelo con el fin de esquivarla. Una lluvia de astillas me cubrió mientras me levantaba. Mamporro había desenfundado sus hachas y corría en dirección a mi, desvié sus ataques con mi estoque, pero éste era demasiado débil y se partió al chocar con las poderosas hachas. Salté hacia atrás para distanciarme de mi atacante y buscar algo con lo que hacerle frente. El tauren me lanzó una de sus hachas pero ésta se perdió en el mar cuando yo me agaché para esquivarla, me lanzó la otra pero erró y fué a dar en un cañón, haciéndose añicos por la fuerza del impacto. Mamporro volvió a correr hacia mí y me dió un empujón que me hizo caer por la borda, donde me quedé colgando de una mano. El tauren se asomó riéndose con la maza de nuevo en la mano.

—No eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar conmigo. Se necesita mucho más de lo que tienes para eso.

—¿Algo como ésto?—Dije mientras utilizaba mi mano libre para apuntarle con la pistola que había sido de uno de mis vigilantes.

Las olas engulleron el cuerpo del tauren cuando éste cayó por la borda. Volví a subir a la cubierta y me encontré rodeada de piratas demasiado acovardados como para intentar siquiera dispararme.

—Abandonad el barco si apreciáis vuestras vidas—Les advertí.

Los criminales acataron raudamente mi consejo lanzándose al mar sin dudarlo. Me dirigí al camarote del capitán y abrí la puerta de una patada y me encontré cara a cara con VanCleef.

—Infundes mucho respeto, ¿o debería decir temor?—Se rió el delincuente— En cualquier caso, serías una buena líder.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Nada, de todas formas pienso matarte. Eres demasiado peligrosa como para seguir paseando por el mundo.

—Inténtalo si puedes—Le reté.

Desenfundó sus espadas y me atacó, yo rodé acia atrás para esquivar las afiladas hojas y sonreí al ver el sol poniéndose de nuevo, dentro de pocos minutos sería el fin de Edwin VanCleef. Al adivinar mis pensamientos Vancleef enfureció y me atacó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando matarme antes de que la oscuridad cayese sobre el navío. Me armé con una espada que encontré tirada en el suelo y detuve las estocadas de mi enemigo. Cuando el líder de los Defias se empezó a tranquilizar sus golpes se volvieron más coordinados y precisos mientras que yo empecé a notar el cansancio del ajetrado día y el dolor de los golpes recibidos. Con gran esfuerzo desvié los ataques de sus espadas: estocada al pecho, tajo al vientre, sablazo a la cabeza, doble estocada baja que luego ascendió rozándome el mentón. La distracción de sentir el contacto del acero contra la piel bastó para que no previniese la patada que me dió en el estómago. Caí al suelo y se me tiró encima intentando rebanarme el gaznate, puse mi espada entre las suyas y mi cuello y de golpe la oscuridad cayó sobre nosotros. Sonreí maliciosamente al ver cómo cambiaba la expresión de su cara, le devolví la patada en el vientre y cuando se incorporó yo había desaparecido en las sombras. Miró a todas partes, escrutó cada rincón, pero fue incapaz de verme. Con voz temblorosa se puso a hablar al aire:

—Podría ofrecerte un puesto entre mis mejores hombres, ¿qué dices?

—No me interesa tu hermandad de ladrones—contesté desde la oscuridad.

—Te pagaré el doble de lo que te hayan ofrecido por mi cabeza, ¡no, el triple!—Estaba cada vez más desesperado.

—El trato ya está hecho, no daré vuelta atrás. Además, tras haberme engañado como lo has hecho lo he convertido en algo personal.

—¡Perdóname la vida!

—¿Quién ha dicho que sea yo la encargada de arrebatártela?—Susurré en su oído antes de golpearle en la nuca.

VanCleef cayó inconsciente al suelo. Le até de pies y manos y le arrojé a uno de los pequeños botes que había amarrados a los costados del navío. Me dirigí a la bodega y junté todas las cajas de balas explosivas con los barriles de pólvora, até varias mechas y las fuí alarargando hasta la cubierta. Me adentré en el camarote del capitán en busca de mis dagas, busqué en el escritorio pero no las encontré, entonces me fijé en un pequeño baúl al lado de la cama. No tenía paciencia como para tomarme el trabajo de forzar la pequeña derradura, por lo que levanté el cofre y lo lancé al suelo, reduciéndolo a unos cuantos trozos de madera. Ahí dentro se encontraban mis dagas, reluciendo como si tuviesen vida propia, las enfundé en mi cinturón y fui a la cubierta por última vez. Disparé una pistola junto a la mecha para encenderla, tiré dos remos al bote, salté dentro de éste y corté las cuerdas que lo sujetaban al inmenso _juggernaut_, la barca cayó al mar con fuerza. Me puse a remar en dirección a Ventormenta con toda la fuerza que fuí capaz de utilizar. Cuando estaba a unos quinientos metros del navío desperté a VanCleef tirándole agua a la cara.

—Mira lo que pienso de tu gran idea para destruir la capital—le dije.

A los pocos segundos de que se incorporase para ver su barco éste estalló, se partió por la mitad y se hundió en las oscuras aguas de la noche.

—Te acordarás de ésta, Kirst.

—Oh, claro que me acordaré. Pocas veces se puede volar en pedazos un barco pasado de moda.

A los veinte minutos llegué al puerto de Ventormenta, donde me vinieron a buscar los guardias portuarios. No me conocían, pero se sorprendieron a ver que llevaba conmigo a Fean "Daganegra" atado, y amordazado. Y aún más cuando repararon en el pañuelo rojo que llevaba al cuello. Tres guardias fueron en pos de su superior mientras el resto nos vigilaba a VanCleef y a mí. A los pocos minutos llegó el jefe de la patrulla portuaria, un hombre alto y corpulento que lucía un poblado bigote y llevaba la cabeza afeitada:

—¿Kirst?

—Sí—Contesté.

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué llevas a Fean atado y amordazado? Según tenía entendido lo habían mandado contigo para matar a Edwin VanCleef.

Le expliqué lo acontecido desde la noche anterior: la aparición de Fean en Colina del Centinela, nuestro paso por las minas y su traición, así como su plan de reducir la ciudad a escombros. Mientras tanto VanCleef nos miraba receloso.

—No tienes ninguna prueba para demostrarlo, asesina—fué la respuesta del capitán.

—Claro que tengo—contesté mientras rebuscaba en mi bolsillo—. Encontré éste anillo con el sello de los arquitectos de Ventormenta. Además estoy segura de que en alguna parte de su cuerpo esconde el tatuaje de la hermandad Defias.

—Busquémoslo. Quitadle la ropa.

Los guardias dejaron a VanCleef en ropa interior y buscaron por todo su cuerpo.

—Ni rastro de la marca Defias, señor.

—¿Y bien?—El capitán me miró ceñudo.

—En serio, sois todos idiotas—Les solté—. Mirad en su antebrazo derecho, tiene el sello de los arquitectos de Ventormenta. Y en el homóplato izquierdo tiene la marca del exilio. Esa marca se creó tras la segunda guerra y se la pusieron a los causantes de las rebeliones contra las casas nobles de hace veinte años. El único arquitecto que participó abiertamente en las rebeliones y se ganó la marca del exilio fué Edwin VanCleef. Si no me creéis podéis preguntarlo a las casas nobles o al celador Norton.

—Está bien, le llevaremos a prisión hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

—Kirst—dijo entonces VanCleef—, yo no soy más que un peón. El reino de Ventormenta caerá, mi señor lo hará caer. Y ten por seguro que se vengará de ti. Vengará el fracaso de sus planes. Hallará la forma de sacarme de prisión, ya lo verás. ¡No hay nada que mi señor pueda hacer! Su sombra se alarga hasta el mismísimo castillo de Ventormenta, las casas nobles están bajo sus dominio—Tras eso empezó a reir como un loco mientras los guardias se lo llevaban a rastras.

—Eso se podría tomar como una confesión—Dijo el jefe de la guardia—. Hoy has prestado un gran servício a la ciudad y al reino. Estoy seguro que se te pagará como es debido.

—Hablando de pagos, necesito un caballo para viajar a Colina del Centinela para recojer mi recompensa... ¡Mierda! ¡Necesito una prueba!—Desenfundé una daga y me dispuse a ir en busca de los guardias que se habían llevado a VanCleef a rastras— Déjame cortarle el brazo con el sello.

—Tranquila, cazarrecompensas. Te sellaré una carta para que te sirva como prueba. Eso y dejarte un caballo es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerte que hayas salvado la ciudad.

—Supongo que debo darte las gracias.


	7. Una aprendiz

Me habían proporcionado un caballo rápido y resistente, tardé poco más de un dia en llegar a Colina del Centinela. Una vez allí me dirigí a la torre que la milicia popular utilizaba como cuartel general, donde Gryan Mantorrecio me recibió calurosamente.

—¡Kirst! Me alegro de que hayas regresado. Debo suponer que Edwin VanCleef ha muerto.

No le fue fácil asimilar la respuesta que le dí. Le entregué la carta del jefe de la guardia portuaria de Ventormenta y le expliqué lo que había sucedido.

—Bueno, después de todo VanCleef será juzgado y ahorcado por sus crímenes. Has cumplido tu encargo, aquí está tu pago por haber terminado el trabajo. Has de saber que tienes la eterna gratitud de la milicia popular de los Páramos de Poniente. Ahora lo más conveniente sería que fueses a la posada a hablar con Gwineth y su hija, tienen derecho a saber qué ha sido del valiente Arnold.

—No creo que yo sea la persona más indicada... —Empecé a protestar, pero Gryan me cortó.

—Tonterías, eres quien escuchó sus últimas palabras y quien debe transmitírselas a su família.

Perfecto, ahora me tocaría aguantar a la família de ese hombre llorándome por su pérdida. Me dirigí a la posada, donde me recibieron con una sonrisa y la oferta de algo para cenar.

—He de decirle algo que no le gustará, señora, y creo que su hija también debería oírlo —Ella llamó a Malia, que tardó pocos segundos en bajar las escaleras y reunirse con su madre—. Se trata de su marido, Arnold, ha muerto —Dije a la vez que le enseñaba el colgante que éste me había dado antes de morir.

La mujer se desvaneció y tuve que sujetarla para que no cayese al suelo, la senté en una silla junto al fuego. Malia se mordía el labio inferior mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Gwineth rompió a llorar mientras su hija miraba las lunas con aire distraído, las lágrimas aún brotando de sus ojos. En un acto nada frecuente en mí, rodeé a la chica con los brazos, ella apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y se dejó llevar por el llanto. Así permanecimos hasta que se tranquilizó y se separó de mí.

—Kirst —Habló la madre de Malia—, quiero que te lleves a mi hija contigo.

—¿Cómo? —Me había pillado por sorpresa.

—Voy a cerrar la posada, enviaré a la pequeña Lilly a casa de su tía en Villa del Lago, pero sé que Malia no querrá ir, por eso me gustaría que la llevases a ella contigo.

La expresión de la pelirroja era de completa incredulidad.

—Pero, madre... —Dijo— No te voy a dejar sola.

—Lo harás, quieras o no. Te mereces algo mejor de lo que te espera aquí.

Yo me sentía incapaz de darle un no por respuesta a la pobre mujer.

—Kirst no puede permitirse cuidar de mí —¿Antes ella podía cuidarse sola y ahora no? Parece mentira cómo cambiaba las cosas según creía conveniente—. Además, no conozco la ciudad, y siempre has dicho que es un sitio peligroso.

—Vamos, hija, eres mayorcita como para cuidarte sola. Sé que eres capaz de ello. Y Kirst me inspira confianza, algo en su mirada me dice que es mejor persona de lo que quiere aparentar. Estoy segura que con ella estarás mejor que con ninguna otra persona.

Por fin me decidí a hablar.

—Está bien, me llevaré a su hija. Pero si me causa demasiados problemas se la devolveré sin pensármelo.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros, hija. Me harás caso y te irás con ella en cuanto se marche. Hablaré con Gryan para vender la posada y te daré parte del dinero que saque para pagarle algo a Kirst, la otra parte irá para que mi hermana cuide de Lilly. Te marcharás en el caballo de tu padre.

—Yo tengo un caballo que puede montar, quédese con el corcel de su marido.

—Voy a recoger mis cosas —Dijo Malia, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cuando se hubo marchado me quedé con su madre.

—Ahora le desagrada la idea, pero hasta hoy estaba ilusionada con el día en el que la vinieras a buscar. Sin mi marido yo no tengo fuerzas para seguir con mi vida, y quiero que ellas tengan un buen futuro. Lo que más desea Malia es convertirse en alguien como tú, y yo quiero que sea feliz. Venderé el caballo de mi marido y haré que te llegue el dinero.

—No puedo aceptarlo, envíeselo a su hermana.

—Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer para agradecerte que cuides de mi hija? ¿Cómo puedo pagártelo?

—No hace falta que haga nada. Vaya a dormir.

—No, ahora mismo me voy a hablar con Gryan. Si quieres algo de cenar, en la cocina hay guiso de calabaza recién preparado —Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta—. Gracias una vez más.

Se me había ido el hambre, decidí ir a buscar a Malia para hablar con ella. Busqué en las habitaciones hasta dar con la suya, pero cuando la encontré estaba dormida en su cama con una bolsa a medio llenar de ropa y otras pertenencias. Me senté en una silla y me dormí yo también.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y salí de la habitación en silencio. Gwineth estaba en la cocina, la saludé.

—Os estoy preparando algo de comida para el viaje, ruego que la aceptes.

—Claro.

—Por cierto, tu amigo ha estado rondando el pueblo desde que lo dejaste, Malia le ha estado dando de comer cada dia.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—En el patio trasero, ha pasado ahí todas las noches.

Me dirigí al patio. En cuanto entré Ystar se me lanzó encima y me empezó a lamer la cara con su áspera lengua. Le rasqué el mentón hasta que se puso panza arriba y le acaricié el pecho. Le conté lo que me había pasado y que pronto tendríamos alguien más de quien cuidar, a parte de nosotros mismos, él me miró con despreocupación. Le dije que me esperase en la puerta de la posada y me marché.

Cuando volví a la posada Malia se encontraba guardando la comida que su madre había preparado en una bolsa, me saludó de manera triste. La ayudé a empaquetar los víveres y a cargar las alforjas del caballo con sus pertenencias. Monté en Ystar, Malia hizo lo mismo tras un largo abrazo de despedida de su madre y su hermana y nos dirigimos a la salida del pueblo. Allí nos esperaban varios habitantes del pueblo y unos cuantos milicianos, entre ellos Gryan, para darle la despedida a Malia y agradecerme de nuevo lo que había hecho con VanCleef. Al mediodía, mientras avanzábamos entre los campos de cultivo, Malia se decidió a hablar:

—Gracias por llevarme contigo —dijo.

—No te lo tomes a mal, pero el favor se lo hago a tu madre.

—TIenes razón, sin mi padre le será duro cuidarnos a mi hermana y a mí.

—Claro —Mentí. En realidad lo que su madre había querido decirme era que no tenía fuerzas ni ganas para seguir viviendo, mucho me temía que Malia no volvería a ver a su madre.

—¿Cómo es la ciudad? —cambió radicalmente de tema— Debe ser un sitio espléndido lleno de gente rica con ropas caras.

—Pues sucia y maloliente, es un laberinto lleno de casas en el que te costará orientarte las primeras semanas. Y los ricos rara vez salen de sus casas, y si lo hacen se esconden en un carruaje para no ensuciarse con la mugre de la plebe.

—Visto así no pinta mejor que vivir en el campo —noté la decepción en su voz.

—En realidad tiene su encanto, ya lo verás. Y lo mejor de todo: nunca me faltan ofertas de trabajo.

—¿Me enseñarás a ser como tú? —Otra vez cambiando de tema.

—No es algo fácil, llevará su tiempo adiestrarte. Pero creo que no se te daría mal.

—¿Crees? —se rió cuando la miré divertida— Sé manejar mis dagas, y tengo muy buena puntería con ellas y con el rifle de mi padre —su cara se ensombreció al pensar en él.

—Puede que cambies de idea y te hagas camarera.

—¡No! —rió— Ya lo tengo decidido, seré la aprendiz de Kirst.

—Si quieres vamos adelantando algunos conocimientos básicos, quiero saber cuánto sabes de las armas y de las personas.

Durante los cuatro días que tardamos en llegar a la capital examiné sus conocimientos sobre el arte del asesinato, le expliqué los conocimientos básicos sobre venenos y contravenenos y le dí unas cortas clases de idiomas. Me recordaba a mí cuando era joven, llena de gracia. Sinceramente no quería que se manchase las manos de sangre y echase su vida a perder. Quería que fuese como las jóvenes alegres y ociosas que solía ver en la ciudad, era una chica hermosa que podía hacer lo que quisie.

Casi se cae del corcel del asombro cuando vió las puertas de Ventormenta, pero pronto la sonrisa volvió a iluminar su rostro.

—¡Es gigantesca! —Gritó presa de la emoción.

—Lo sé, procura seguirme de cerca y no perderte, ¿quieres?

—A la orden.

Era dia de mercado y el barrio del comercio estaba abarrotado de gente en todas y cada una de sus callejuelas, a duras penas logramos avanzar. Malia volvió a soltar un grito de emoción al ver los canales que separaban los distritos de la ciudad. No tardamos en llegar a mi casa, situada entre una taberna llamada _El cerdo borracho_ y la tienda de una bruja que adivinaba la buena ventura a los viajeros.

—Tu casa es tan grande como la posada de mi madre, ¡debes ser rica para habértela podido comprar! —exclamó al entrar.

—La heredé. Ahora déjame pensar dónde puedes dormir —todas las salas de la casa estaban llenas de libros, armas u otros objetos extraños que Phillip había dejado.

—¿Tendré habitación propia?

—No pienso dormir en la misma habitación que tú, ya tendré bastante con aguantarte el resto del dia.

—¿Todas estas armas son de verdad? —se acercó a una pared con alabardas, espadas y hachas.

—No las toques. No toques nada a no ser que yo te diga lo contrario.

—Vale... Ala, cuántos libros, ¿sabes leer?

—Pues claro que se leer, ¿acaso tú no? —No tardé en arrepentirme del tono brusco que había empleado.

—No tuve tiempo de aprender, siempre estábamos cuidando los campos con mi padre o ayudando a mi madre en la posada —comentó con tristeza—. Seguro que tú te has leído todos estos libros.

—Y muchos más que no están aquí.

—¿Me enseñarás?

—Será lo primero que haré, y en cuanto sepas te haré leer todos y cada uno de los libros que hay en esta casa. Con eso al menos te mantendré ocupada un rato al dia —me dirigí escaleras arriba—. Ven, ya se dónde dormirás.

Ella me siguió sin rechistar, cargando todas sus bolsas hasta una puerta de cedro negro que se encontraba al final del pasillo. Levanté el brazo y saqué la llave que había escondida encima del marco de la puerta. Metí la llave en la cerradura y la giré lentamente. Al otro lado de la puerta había una espaciosa habitación cuadrada, las cortinas oscuras estaban corridas y no dejaban pasar ni un ápice de luz. Las abrí para que la luz mostrara una bonita habitación con una gran cama en el medio. Las sábanas negras estaban cubiertas con el polvo de varios años, igual que toda la habitación. Estaba tal y como él la dejó cuando se marchó. No había entrado a aquella habitación desde que Phillip se fué para no volver jamás.


	8. La partida de Phillip

_Las dagas que me había regalado Eneas llevaban un año guardadas en un cajón de mi cuarto. Nunca había pensado en utilizarlas, y nunca se las había enseñado a Phillip por miedo a lo que pudiese decirme por haber salido a escondidas de él. Durante el año me habían llegado tres cartas de mi único amigo y ahora estaba esperando la cuarta. Releí una vez más la última carta, que me había llegado hacía tres meses. Decía así:_

_"Hola, Kirst:_

_En estos últimos meses Ravenholdt no ha sido muy diferente de lo que ya te había descrito, seguimos investigando la misteriosa Hermandad sin resultados aparentes. Pero hace dos días llegó una noticia que llenó la mansión de actividad, corren rumores sobre un clan de orcos que está secuestrando aldeanos por todo Lordaeron. Están pensando en mandar a dos personas para que investiguen lo que puedan, me gustaría ser una de ellas. Nunca pensé que fuese tan aburrido estar en la famosa Mansión Ravenholdt, es peor que vivir en una abadía. Cuanto antes salga a hacer otra cosa, más tardaré en volverme loco, o eso espero._

_También nos llegaron noticias de un mago loco que se presentó en la sala del rey Terenas Menethil y le advirtió sobre una extraña plaga que azotaría el mundo, le dijo que debía viajar rumbo al oeste, a un olvidado continente llamado Kalimdor. Todo el mundo sabe que al oeste no hay nada más que agua, no se le ha hecho más caso que a un bufón._

_Me toca el turno de guardia, siento haberte escrito tan poco. Espero recibir tu respuesta._

_Saludos,_

_Eneas."_

_Las cartas me llegaban por un mensajero de confianza que tenía Eneas, a quien yo le entregaba las cartas de respuesta. Phillip estaba de servicio, por lo que yo estaba sola en casa hasta el dia siguiente. Metí algo de comida en una pequeña bolsa de tela y me eché la capa a los hombros, luego salí por el patio trasero. Escalé hasta el tejado y salté de casa en casa hasta la muralla, por la que subí sin dejarme ver por los guardias. Cuando el soldado que patrullaba se hubo alejado un poco terminé de escalar la muralla y busqué la pequeña trampilla de madera que había escondida, la presioné y se deslizó suavemente hacia un costado, salté dentro y la cerré antes de que llegase el guardia de nuevo. Una vez dentro caminé por el estrecho pasillo tanteando la pared, el pasadizo era tan estrecho que podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón como si de un tambor se tratase. Al final había otra trampilla, busqué la palanca para abrirla y tiré de ella. La pequeña puerta de madera se abrió sin el menor ruido y me dejó ver el extenso bosque de Elwynn, me encontraba al otro lado de la muralla. Bajé por la muralla hasta el suelo y me encaminé en dirección al bosque. En una pequeña cueva bajo las raíces de un árbol se encontraba Ystar. Había crecido mucho en los cuatro años que llevábamos en Ventormenta, había pasado de tener el tamaño de un cachorro de perro a medir casi un metro de altura, y pesar más de setenta quilos. Me recibió con unos cuantos lametazos en la cara, yo le di algo de carne que llevaba en mi bolsa y le acaricié detras de las orejas mientras el se la comía. Salimos a dar un paseo nocturno por el bosque, éramos dos sombras silenciosas que se movían entre los árboles bajo la luz de las estrellas. Los lobos nos observaban desde sus escondites, demasiado asustados por la presencia de Ystar como para atacarme. Nos detuvimos en un riachuelo de agua cristalina que reflejaba las luces del cielo nocturno. Me desnudé y me tiré al agua, Ystar me siguió y jugamos en el agua durante bastante rato. Cuando empecé a notar el frío me volví a vestir y me estiré junto al tigre, nos quedamos contando estrellas durante bastante rato más. Empecé a notar el sueño que me invitaba a dormir ahí mismo, pero no podía arriesgarme a que nos viese alguien o a que Phillip llegase y no me encontrase en casa. Me até la violácea melena en una coleta y acompañé a Ystar de camino a su escondite, me despedí de él con un caluroso abrazo y volví a la ciudad. Escalé la muralla, entré por el pasadizo y esperé a sentir los pasos del guardia alejándose para salir de nuevo por el otro lado, me dirigí a casa por los tejados de las familias que dormían y entré por la ventana de mi habitación. Me puse la ropa de cama y me dormí a los pocos minutos._

_Cuando me desperté al dia siguiente, Phillip estaba en mi habitación mirándome con una mezcla de tristeza y seriedad en los ojos._

—_Kirst, tengo una mala noticia que darte —Fueron sus primeras palabras cuando me incorporé._

—_¿De qué se trata, papá?_

—_No se cómo te sentará, no es algo que me resulte fácil._

—_Dime de una vez qué pasa, por favor —Se me empezaba a contagiar su tristeza._

—_Me han destinado a defender Lordaeron, he de irme mañana._

—_¿Y qué problema hay? Puedo acompañarte a donde vayas._

—_No puedes acompañarme —la voz se le quebró—. Lordaeron está en guerra contra un enemigo del cual se conoce muy poco. Los soldados caen por decenas, es un lugar muy peligroso y no me podría permitir que te ocurriese nada._

—_¡No quiero separarme de tí! —Rompí a llorar._

—_Volveré lo más pronto que pueda, te lo prometo._

—_Pero has dicho que están muriendo muchos soldados, ¿cómo sabes que no te pasará nada?_

—_Porque no me perdonaría dejarte aquí sola más de lo necesario. Estarás, por lo menos, cuatro meses sola hasta mi regreso._

—_¿Y qué haré sin ti?_

—_Me encargaré de que alguien de confianza te traiga comida cada semana, o cada dia. Por lo demás seguirás como siempre, no creas que no me había enterado de tus escapadas. Eneas es un conocido mío, me contó lo que pasó cuando entrabas al castillo._

_El resto del dia lo pasé con Phillip, comimos juntos y me propuso salir a la calle con una capucha para esconderme, por supuesto. Paseamos por la ciudad, casi nunca la había visto bajo la luz del sol, me pareció espléndida, tan llena de luz y vitalidad. Cuanto más tarde se hacía, más triste me ponía yo, rechacé la cena y me fuí a dormir pronto. Por la mañana ayudé a mi padre a prepararse la bolsa para el viaje, ordenamos su habitación y le prometí que no entraría en ella hasta que él llegase. Tras oírme decir eso me dijo que, en ese caso, pondría la llave en un sitio y que, cuando volviese, quería encontrarla en el mismo sitio. Tras eso le acompañé hasta la puerta, pero no salí a despedirle porqué le habían venido a buscar algunos soldados. Compartimos un largo abrazo mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, luego abrió la puerta y se fué._


End file.
